


Force-Bond

by KannuckTheWolf



Series: A Series of Star Wars AU One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Mentions of Mara Jade, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannuckTheWolf/pseuds/KannuckTheWolf
Summary: SInce birth, they were connected through the Force.Now apart and on different sides of the war, they are still connected.





	1. The First Force Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped into my always wild, imaginative mind. 
> 
> WARNING: No one beta-read this, so I'm sorry in advance.

Dawn had arrived on Ahch-To. Well, the island where the first Jedi Temple was built finally saw dawn anyway. It was shrouded in mist, tinted in a fiery crimson red by the rising twin suns. Before landing on this oceanic planet littered with craggy islands, Breha Solo believed that convincing her uncle to come back and fight against the First Order would be easy. She would play on his sense of duty to his family and the now destroyed New Republic and the galaxy as a whole. Her uncle was Luke Skywalker, the great Jedi war hero who saved the galaxy from the Galactic Empire by killing its Sith Emperor. However, now that she was here, it had been a grueling progression to have a decent conversation with her uncle. Her uncle and she never had a close relationship. Breha was more inclined to enjoy the company of her late aunt while her twin brother spent more time with their uncle. At first, she believed her uncle was being difficult because he was still mourning the death of Aunt Mara. A few days later, she now believed he had become a crabby old hermit man on this _karking_ planet. 

 

She had abandoned her vigil outside his stone hut's door to sleep in her own stone hut; though the stone bench she slept on was no more comfortable than the one she slept on in the clearing. After staring at the curved ceiling for a moment, she rose and stretched a bit before stopping. For a split second, she'd thought she'd seen someone in the hut - a tall, pale figure. The flash of the person came again. This time, a floating, bulbous medical droid hovered over the figure, seemingly stitching up its face. Breha focused her eyes then they widened.

 

Kylo Ren sat there, his cheek bisected by an angry red line - the wound she furiously branded him with in the snowy forest of Starkiller Base. Its upper reaches still stitched shut with sutures. Then, Kylo realized she was staring at him in shock. His eyes widened as well. It was if both were seeing a ghost. He waved the medical droid away, the droid disappearing before her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like hours until one of them spoke up. 

 

"You're not doing this. The effort would kill you." He peered at her, curious now. "Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours."

 

"No, I can't see yours." Breha answered. "All I see is you." She stood up and stepped closer to him. "So, this is something else entirely."

 

Kylo stood up as well. They sized each other up. In the past, they'd been able to speak each other through their shared telepathy, talking without having to say anything out loud in front of people. This was completely new to them. Breha took another step forward. Then another and another, until she was face to face with her brother. She slowly and carefully extended her arm up to his forehead and pressed two fingers down on his temple. This wasn't just some illusion, he was really in front of her. That meant, wherever he was, she was physically there as well. 

 

Before either could speak again, a noise from outside drew Breha's attention away from Kylo. She looked briefly at her door before turning back to find that he was gone. She turned back and rushed out the door to find Rey standing outside her own stone hut, which had a hole in it.

 

She moved closer to Rey before asking, "what happened?" 

 

"I was... cleaning my blaster pistol. It accidentally went off." Rey appeared embarrassed by her explanation. 

 

A sigh came from behind. The two looked behind each other to see Luke Skywalker rolling his eyes at them. Then, he motioned his chin to the stairs that led to the highest point on the island. Rey immediately followed Luke while Breha stayed back for a second, staring at her hut. 

 

"Breha?!" Luke called to her. 

 

Breha began walking up the winding stairs behind them. "Coming."

 


	2. The Second Force Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day and open wounds.
> 
> (Holy shit, did I forget to put this out! Sorry!)

It was raining hard on Ahch-To.

 

Chewbacca attempted multiple times to get in contact with the Resistance, but no one was responding to their signals. It troubled Breha Solo as she had felt a disturbance in the Force when it came to her mother. Something had happened to her, Breha just wished she knew exactly what. Her mother was still alive, thank the Force, but that didn't mean anything until she was certain her mother was going to remain alive. Rey wanted to know if Finn had recovered yet from his critical back injury from Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. Reassurances couldn't stop Rey from worrying about her friend's health. The two left Chewie to deal with the annoying porgs that have now claimed the _Falcon_ as a new nesting ground for them. _Maybe Chewie will snack on them later,_ she thought as she exited the _Falcon_. 

 

Breha watched Rey linger underneath the _Falcon_ , looking out in wonder and occasionally extending a hand to feel the rain splashing in her palm. Breha smiled. Water was a precious commodity on desert worlds, so she could only imagine how this abundance of water appeared to the young scavenger. It was probably seen as a miracle to Rey. To be so full of hope may be lost to her, but perhaps Rey can be spared from that pain.  

 

A strange sensation tickled at her awareness. Breha turned, expecting to stare out at the raging gray blue sea, crashing against the rocky coast. Instead, she saw Kylo Ren staring at her. He took a small step towards her, but she didn't flinch. She wasn't afraid of him. 

 

"Have you found Uncle?" Kylo asked, noting the sprays of water hitting her. "I assume you have."

 

A smirk crossed her face. "Wish you had? You and him have always been closer than he and I." 

 

That triggered something in him. His eyes flashed. "If I found him, he'd be dead by now." He sneered. 

 

"Good thing I found him first then." She retorted. 

 

They stared at each other. The small, innocent child-like part of her wanted to hug her brother. The large, pragmatic part wanted to make sure Kylo wouldn't find this planet they were on, or at the very least, this specific island. She felt through the Force the child-like part in her was inside Kylo as well. Was Ben still inside and just needed a good push to get out? _No!_ Breha yelled internally at herself. Ben was dead and Kylo Ren killed her father.  

 

Kylo took another step closer to her. 

 

"Breha?" 

 

She turned around to see Rey staring at her, clearly confused. Turning back around, Kylo was gone and the gray blue waves crashed against the craggy rocks. 

* * *

Inside the _Supremacy,_ overlooking the large hanger bay, Kylo Ren wiped his face. His black glove was now covered in droplets of water. His fish clenched. He turned back around to stare at the First Order engineers below constructing more weapons for the open war against the remnants of the New Republic - the Resistance - led by his own mother and his legendary uncle might soon be joining the war alongside his own twin sister. 


	3. Third Times The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't get away from your sibling and your past...

Breha Solo trekked across the unbroken meadow towards the village. As mountainous as Ahch-To's islands were, it was nice that were some even grounds that allowed some rest before trudging up and down the jagged hills. The full moon high in the dark sky acted as a spotlight while she walked. The meadow was lush with wildflowers sprouting from the ground, even at night. The grass bathed in white light gave it a lighter shade that made it almost a whitish-green color. The yellow wildflowers turned into a cream-colored wildflowers. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. 

 

She sat down cross-legged in the center of the meadow and breathed in the fresh air. This place reminded her of the meadow near the Jedi Temple her uncle founded. Her aunt, Mara Jade, would take her out to the meadow and train her there whether it was lightsaber combat training with her or a training remote, or meditating while being lectured about both the Light and Dark Side of the Force. The memories flooding her mind caused her to yearn for days long gone. Days when she and Ben talked about what they would do after their Jedi training and how they would protect the New Republic from the forces of evil. Days when Aunt Mara was more of a mother-figure to her than her own mother whom she still loved yet knew couldn't truly be there for her or her brother. Days when she still had her brother and her father was alive. 

 

The familiar sensation swept through her body. She turned her head to the right and saw Kylo Ren meditating, his body positioned in a way that they were shoulder-to-shoulder expect she face north while he faced south. 

 

"I'd rather not do this right now," she said, turning to face forward.

 

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, opening his eyes. 

 

They both sighed. A heightened sense of awkwardness was shared between the two. They were both originally preoccupied with their own thoughts only for their Force Bond to force them into seeing each other. 

 

She breathed in deeply, her eyes shut tight, before releasing her breath and reluctantly opening her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

 

"Do what?" He raised a brow at her question. 

 

_**"Seriously?!"**_ She snapped at him. "You _**killed**_ our father! Why do it?!"

 

Kylo turned to see the anger shown on her face. His face was unseemly calm. "Because he was a weak-minded fool."

 

Breha shut her eyes tightly again and clenched her teeth, tightening her jaw. The anger boiled inside her, deep in her core. It sickened her how calm he was or how easily he answered her question. She called upon her long-ago Jedi training to calm herself down and breathe steady. 

 

"He loved us." She began carefully, refusing to let her anger get to her again. "Sure, he wasn't a perfect father, but he loved us - loved _you_ \- and did everything in his power to protect us."

 

"Is that why he and Mother sent us away?" There's a vicious bite in a question. 

 

"What, you expected them not to send us to Uncle Luke's Jedi Temple after they realized we were Force-sensitive?" She retorted. 

 

He scoffed. "Our parents threw us to our uncle and aunt then went off to do whatever they wanted. They weren't responsible for us anymore. They no longer needed to act like they cared about us."

 

"You've really lost your mind, haven't you?" She asked, wondering if this was how he really felt or this was the effects of the Dark Side. 

 

They looked at each other, their jaws set and brows dipped slightly. 

 

"Let the past die," Kylo said. "Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be."

 

And with that, he was gone. Breha let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, coming out as a heavy sigh. 


	4. Fourth Times The Familial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about the good, old days.

_Krolp!_ Breha Solo finally found Rey after searching for her.

 

Rey had been missing for a couple hours. She wasn't in her stone hut or near the village when Breha first went looking for. Next, she ventured into the first Jedi Temple and Rey wasn't there as well. Then, she checked the _Falcon_ to see if Rey was there tinkering with some machinery or helping Chewbacca. That's when the panic set in. Thankfully, the island was small enough and far enough from the other islands that Rey couldn't have ventured off without the help of the Caretakers, who were still displeased with how she keeps breaking their stuff even if it's accidental. She hoped to find Rey playing with some Porgs, practicing her abilities with the Force, or swinging her staff. Breha didn't expect her to be found struggling to get out of a dark hole. 

 

**"Rey!"**

 

Breha jumped down from the edge to the side where Rey was struggling to climb out of. Breha grabbed one of Rey's arms and hoisted her up. Rey was soaked to the bone, shivering and her teeth chattering. Breha quickly took off her jacket and wrapped around Rey's shoulders. She carefully picked Rey up and began to carry back to the village. During the rushed walk back, it started to rain. At first, it was light then it poured down harder. By the time they got back and Breha kicked open Rey's hut door, they were both drenched and cold. However, Breha was too focused on Rey to care about her own well-being. She laid Rey down on the bed before starting a fire in the pit in the center of the hut. Then, she carefully brought Rey closer to the fire. There were blankets lying around and Breha covered Rey in them. If Aunt Mara were here, she'd say that Rey needs to strip herself of her clothes to make sure that she doesn't get sick. A great survival tactic, but Breha had only known Rey for a good week at most and she didn't want to make Rey feel uncomfortable. Luckily for her, Rey began to do that for herself and Breha used that opportunity to leave the hut before things got awkward. 

 

Breha rushed back to her hut and started her own fire when she got inside. She cursed herself for getting her jacket in Rey's hut, but she could wait until the rain subsided or the morning to get it back. She scooted herself closer to the fire, rubbing her hands together then letting them feel the warmth of the fire. 

 

"Rainy day?"

 

She jerked her head up and saw Kylo Ren staring at her from across the flames. There was smug smirk on his face. 

 

"Maybe I went swimming," she quipped. 

 

"With your clothes on? Don't you own a swimsuit?" He crossed his arms, not buying her story at all. 

 

"Forgot to pack it."

 

They both laughed. Then, the awkwardness set in. For one brief moment, they forgot they were opposite sides of a war. They forgot the anger they handle against each other. Instead, they were simply the Solo Twins again, annoying and teasing each other. That brief moment was nice, however, it wasn't meant to last. They were still each other's enemy, no matter where they were in the galaxy. 

 

"Why are you here?" She questioned. Was the Force determined to have them mend their familial bond or was this just pure happenstance? 

 

"I... thought you were in danger," he answered. "I felt through the Force the panic swelling inside you." 

 

"I couldn't find Rey, and when I did, she soaked to the bone and struggling to escape some underground cave through a hole." Breha explained. 

 

"Heh, _stoopa,_ " he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. 

 

Breha rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call her that. She's from Jakku after all. It's not like she's used to places like," she stopped herself before continuing, "this."

 

Ben quirked a brow then both brows lifted when he realized she almost revealed what planet she was on. The planet where Luke Skywalker was hidden on. "Where's "this" anyway?" He asked cautiously. 

 

She immediately what he was trying to do. "Somewhere in the galaxy," she answered. "A place Uncle Luke don't know existed until after you decided to destroy the Jedi Temple and slaughter our fellow Jedi." She sighs before continuing, "I guess it runs in the family. Well, between you and grandfather anyway."

 

"You know **nothing** about our grandfather's legacy." Ben's voice became venomous. "Our grandfather brought order and stability to the galaxy."

 

"By oppressing everyone," she countered. 

 

They both scoffed at each other.

 

An exasperated sigh left Breha. " **Damnit, Ben!** What happened to you? What happened to us? To our family?" Her anger and frustration resonated clearly. 

 

Ben looked down and said brokenly, "you wouldn't understand."

 

"Then make me understand! Help me understand what happened to you, my twin brother whom I shared a womb with for nine months, my twin brother who went through Jedi training with me?! Tell me what happened, so I can understand better!" Tears welled up in her eyes. All the anger and hurt finally boiled over. Ben's eyes also began to show tears coming to the surface as he watched his twin sister plead to him. "Because I don't know you anymore." 

 

Out of instinct, he reached his arms to hug her. However, he stopped short of himself and instead placed a hand on her shoulder while she tried to compose herself. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, Luke was calling out Breha's name. It was hard for his voice to be heard over the harsh downpour. He had gone looking for Breha around the same time Breha herself had gone searching Rey. Chewbacca told Luke that Breha was worried for Rey and was actively searching for her. After traversing across the island, he returned to the village, hoping that his niece was successful in tracking down Rey. Luke checked Rey's hut first and found her bundled in wool blankets near a warm fire. He left quickly afterwards, deducing correctly that Breha had brought Rey back to the village and that she must be in her hut. 

 

He called her name again as he approached her hut. No response. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Again, no response. Worried, he opened the door and his eyes widened. It was Ben sitting across from Breha. Breha looking like she's about to cry and Ben touching her shoulder. How was Ben here? How did he find this place? Panic set in. Luke yelled Breha's name, causing the twins to force their attention away from each other and on to their uncle. It was then Ben disappeared. Breha looked distraught to see her brother gone. Then she grew angry with her uncle's unwelcome arrival. She glared at him and stormed past him, out of her hut and into the heavy rain. Luke called to her again, but she continued marching away from him and the village. She needed to get off this Sith's Hell of an island. 

**Author's Note:**

> A List of Star Wars Swear Words:  
> \- Kark/Karking (Huttese) = Fuck/Fucking  
> \- Krolp (Huttese) = Shit  
> \- Stoopa (Huttese) = Stupid  
> \- Schoon (Huttese) = Fool  
> \- Sleemo (Huttese) = Slimeball  
> .  
> .  
> Breha swears a lot.


End file.
